the_sims3fandomcom-20200213-history
The Sims 3 Wiki:The Sims 3 Chat Guidelines and Policies
The Sims 3 Wiki chat is a way for Wiki users to connect with each other in a relaxed, fun, and dynamic environment. These rules are in place to ensure that the chat room maintains a hospitable environment for all Wiki users to enjoy and feel welcome in. Users must be registered with Wikia and accept their Terms of Use in order to use Chat. Wikia's Terms of Use states that a person must be thirteen (13) or older to have an account on the wiki. "In addition, the Service is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement." - Wikia's Terms of Use Chat Guidelines When you use the chat, you agree '''NOT to:' 1. Harass any other members of the wiki. 2. Post links with explicit sexual, violent, or otherwise offensive content, or bring those topics in the discussion. 3. Impersonate any other person. This includes making multiple accounts or "avatar swapping". 4. Ask for confidential information (address, password, etc.) from another user. Although it is acceptable for users to discuss where they live and their ages, no one is to pressure another user to provide personal information. 5. Excessively type in capital letters or repeat several letters in order to emphasize them. *Writing one or two words in all capital letters for emphasis is acceptable. 6. Use "swear words", vulgar words, or terms considered offensive by multiple users. *Some words may be considered "swear" or vulgar by some, but not by others. It is the discretion of the Chat Moderator or Administrator if a word is being used in an offensive manner. 7. Post an excessive number of emoticons, pictures, emojis, or gifs into chat. Chat is for 'CHAT. *Using emoticons, pictures, or emojis in chat more than once per sentence or statement is considered excessive. *Using emoticons unrelated to the discussion may be considered excessive. 8. Spam. Anything. At all. *Spam is the use of superfluous content that does not contribute to the current topic, attempts to change the topic, or disrupts the flow of conversation. Some examples of spam are: (i) advertisements; (ii) unnecessary code; (iii) "fake items" or other false articles; (iv) repetitive words, emotes, statements; (v) links (i.e. to personal blogs, profiles or external sites); (vi) vouching requests for staff position and (vii) excessive or unnecessary advertising of private messages (PM's) using words or > symbols.''' *Links to internal main space pages or external sources to answer a question or provide details of a topic being discussed are generally acceptable within reason. Blog links should generally be avoided but may be used to assist others in answering The Sims 3 related questions. 9. Participate in excessive roleplaying. 10. Try to enforce the Chat Policies without Chat Moderator, Admin or Bureaucrat status. 11. Discuss in-game cheats, hacks, profitable glitches and/or pre-release content in chat. 12. Converse in a language other than English. While we acknowledge and encourage users from all around the world, it is next to impossible for any given mod/admin to moderate in a language which they do not know or understand. Other Policies *Users should use common sense and respect each other. If a user wants to be treated well they should treat others well in return. *The rest of the The Sims 3 Wiki Rules and Policies apply within Chat as well. *The Wikia chat system allows for users to "private message" with each other, which is hard for the Wiki Staff to moderate. If you have a problem in private message, remember that you can always block people's messages or ask a Chat Mod/Admin/Bureaucrat for help. *Topics not pertaining to The Sims 3 must be put on hold if The Sims 3 topics arise. Kicking/Banning *The Sims 3 Wiki Staff retain the right to ban or kick a user from chat if the user does not conform to the policies outlined above. *Disciplinary action related to breaking or violating the Chat Policies can be viewed on the The Sims 3 Chat Guidelines and Policies Enforcement page.